1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tool holders with shaft security mechanisms, i.e. means to retain tools in their packaging, via shaft portions thereof, for example, such that they are impossible or at least difficult to remove while the packaging remains in place.
The invention is particularly applicable to screwdrivers and the like, but could be used for any article having a generally straight shaft or shank, whether round, square, hexagonal or otherwise shaped in cross-section. Other examples of tools or tool components which could be retained would include nut drivers, drills, taps, hex power bits, etc., for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional screwdriver holders comprise multiple parts, for example a holder base and a twist tie wrapped about the handle portion of the screwdriver to hold the screwdriver to the holder. There a number of problems with these traditional holders. First, the screwdriver is not actually secure from product price switching by unscrupulous individuals. Because screwdrivers in traditional packaging/holders are easily removable therefrom, an unscrupulous individual may remove the tool from a higher priced packaging/holder and insert the desired tool into a lesser priced package/holder. To resolve the problem of product price switching some traditional packaging/holders keep the screwdriver in a completely sealed box or compartment. The problem with this latter form of packaging is that the potential customer does not have an opportunity to grip and feel the handle of the tool before purchasing. Market research shows that allowing the potential customer accessibility to the grip and feel of the handle portion of the screwdriver will give the customer a better assessment of whether to screwdriver is best suited for his/her purposes and taste.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a screwdriver holder that can securely hold the screwdriver in the packaging/holder it is originally packaged in while at the same time allowing the potential customer to feel and grip the full length of the handle portion.